


intoxicated, flying high

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, M/M, Overstimulation, Prompt Fill, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Nothing gets Linhardt going quite like Caspar, fresh from a workout.Kinkmeme fill for Caspar/Linhardt: Body Worship/Scent Kink/Armpit Kink.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	intoxicated, flying high

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1020124#cmt1020124): _Caspar and Linhardt are boyfriends, Linhardt loves it when Caspar comes home after training, he loves it when Caspar works out and comes home very sweaty. Linhardt loves to lick Caspar's sweat, he loves to body worship, smell and lick Caspar's muscles, he loves Caspar's scent after he works out. Linhardt licking Caspar's whole body, sucking and swallowing Caspar's huge dick, Caspar fucks him rough_

Only one thing gets Linhardt out of bed before six o’clock in the morning, and that’s Caspar coming home from the gym. 

Six o’clock Caspar is drenched in sweat—it’s summer, so he doesn’t get a chance to cool down or dry off, which suits Linhardt perfectly.

Linhardt has always been particular about hygiene for himself, but there’s just something about the way Caspar smells after a workout. Even though humans can’t secrete pheromones, Caspar’s sweat unravels Lnhardt’s brain just the same, triggering a primal response within him. It’s their immune systems, or at least that’s what Linhardt’s research suggests, but he’s too horny to think about research now. 

The doorknob turns. 

“I’m home,” Caspar announces, even though he should know by now that Linhardt is waiting for him, totally naked, with a glass of water and a rock hard dick.

Caspar closes the door and wipes his brow with his forearm; his skin glistens like he’s been oiled up. His improvised tank top (an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off) flutters when he kicks off his shoes and socks, revealing most of one glorious pectoral muscle, and Linhardt pounces. 

“Have some water,” says Linhardt as that hallowed scent fills his nose. He can’t describe it—sweet but tinny, and musky in a way that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. Caspar takes the glass and downs it, tilting his head back to reveal his neck. His Adam’s apple moves with every gulp, and Linahrdt presses his nose to Caspar’s skin, inhaling like he’s trying to get high.

Which he is. 

When Caspar finishes drinking, he doesn’t lower his head, and Linhardt opens his mouth and licks Caspar’s neck, perspiration salty and perfect on his tongue. He swirls patterns into Caspar’s skin, from his collarbone up to his ear, behind it, into the beads of sweat at his hairline. Caspar lowers his head and Linhardt’s lips close around his earlobe. They both moan as Linhardt sucks and nips his way up to the shell of Caspar’s ear, his nose buried in damp hair all the while. This is why Linhardt loves being taller than Caspar: so he can suck on his ears. He presses a kiss to Caspar’s temple and licks him there, too.

But the sweat on his face isn’t nearly as appealing as the sweat on the rest of his body, and Linhardt takes the empty glass and sets it aside. He tugs Caspar’s shirt over his head and huffs the wet fabric—he won’t let Caspar wash this one until he’s had a chance to rub off in it, but that’s for later. Caspar’s body is far superior to a sweat-soaked shirt. 

“Don’t you wanna go to the bedroom?” Caspar asks, flexing his chest so his pecs bounce. A bead of sweat rolls over one of his nipples and Linhardt shakes his head.

“I want you here and now,” says Linahrdt, and he laps up that droplet, swirling his tongue over Caspar’s nipple. His skin tastes different there, sweeter, and when the peak juts into his tongue he sucks down on it and draws it deeper into his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Caspar breaths out, weaving a hand into Linhardt’s hair. Linhardt catches a whiff from his underarm and pops off of his nipple with one last slurp. He can suck on Caspar’s chest any time, but Caspar’s armpits won’t smell like this for long. Linhardt pushes his arm up and nuzzles the hair under Caspar’s arm. If he could bottle that scent, he’d never get anything done. He licks around that thatch of hair, then through it, coarse on his tongue. It tastes even better than it smells, and Caspar giggles—he’s ticklish. Linhardt licks a broader path, down to his ribs, up to the delicate skin of his upper arm. His muscles are so tight, still twitching and throbbing from the workout, and Linhardt kisses them, rubs them with his hands and face, lapping up every bit of sweat he can find. And when he’s done, he gets to start all over again on the other side. 

Caspar’s broad, sculpted chest awaits his mouth like a sweaty wonderland, and Linhardt forms his tongue to Caspar’s ribs, reveling in every ridge. He licks his way up Caspar’s sternum, swerving to either side to lavish his pecs with affection. Caspar moans loud and low when Linhardt clamps onto his other nipple and sucks, swirling his tongue over the hard peak. 

“So good…” Caspar groans, and Linhardt reaches up to play with the nipple he isn’t sucking, rewarding him with the tight pinches and twists he loves. Linhardt doesn’t have to look to know his own cock is leaking. He’s so hard it hurts, but he refuses to touch himself. Caspar knows he can’t touch either, not until Linhardt tastes every inch of his skin. 

Linhardt shifts his mouth to Caspar’s abdomen, still gripping the other nipple as his tongue explores every peak and valley. Caspar’s body is too perfect for words, all taught muscle and tight skin, and when Linhardt dips into his navel, Caspar swears out loud. The little trail of hair beneath tickles Linhardt’s chin and he licks lower, running his tongue along the waistband of Caspar’s shorts. Linhardt releases his nipple and falls to his knees. He needs both hands to peel off that compression fabric, and fuck, he’s gonna keep those for a lonely night, too—he’ll bury his face in the crotch and fuck himself on a dildo that doesn’t compare to Caspar’s glorious cock. 

With nothing underneath his shorts, that huge cock stands proud before Linhardt now. Linhardt knows every vein and plane of it, the exact curve—he can feel the ghost of it inside himself, stretching him, jutting into his stomach… But that’s for later. 

The aroma is better than the sweetest pastry. Linhardt can’t understand it when he’s not in the mood, but Caspar’s balls after a workout tempt him more than candy. Sweat clings to them, and Linhardt laps it up, greedy, relishing every moan that escapes Caspar’s lips. Linhardt nibbles the skin there and pulls, stretching it so far that he could smother himself if he wanted. But the hair at the base of Caspar’s cock tickles and tempts Linhardt’s nose, and he turns his attention upward. 

A drop of precome pulses from Caspar’s slit when Linhardt finally grabs his cock. Linhardt tastes it, letting the salty sweat and bitter come mingle on his tongue. 

“Lin…” Caspar sighs, running his fingers through Linhardt’s hair again, tugging at the strands this time. It’s a taste of what’s to come—half the reason Linhardt keeps his hair long is so Caspar can pull it when they fuck.

But he doesn’t wrap his lips around Caspar. Not yet. Caspar whimpers when Linhardt drops even lower to run his tongue up and down his thighs. The contrast of textures—rough hair, ridged muscles, soft skin—sends a wave through Linhardt, and he could probably get off on it if he tried. He tastes Caspar’s feet, his toes, and with just a nudge Caspar turns around. Linhardt licks his way up the backs of his legs, one after the other, then runs his tongue in the groove where Caspar’s thighs meet his pert ass. 

“Fuck,” Caspar grinds out, and he spreads his legs like he knows Linhardt wants it, pulling his cheeks apart with his hands. Linhardt inhales deeply—Caspar is  _ potent _ here, and Linhardt runs his tongue along the length of his crack, from his balls to his spine and back down again, swirling around his rim. Caspar swears again and clenches his cheeks, trapping Linhardt between them. 

This—nose-deep in his boyfriend’s sweaty ass—is absolutely how Linhardt wants to go when he leaves this planet.

He reaches around Caspar’s body to pump his dick a few times to the rhythm of his tongue, delighting in Caspar’s moans before pulling out. Caspar turns to face him again, and Linhardt gazes up into his hazy eyes. 

“Can I fuck you now?” Caspar asks, breathless.

“My throat first,” Linhardt says before licking his shaft again. 

Caspar whimpers his name, but he plunges both hands into Linhardt’s hair and massages his scalp. Linhardt’s cock throbs—he’s so fired up he could come from the massage, but not until Caspar does. He takes a deep breath and swallows Caspar whole. 

If he was loud before, Caspar’s yelling now, variations on  _ Linhardt _ and  _ shit _ and  _ fuck. _ Linhardt takes his cock as deep as he can, high off the taste and the feeling. His own cock must have leaked a load’s worth of come on the floor by now, but all he cares about is Caspar’s filling his mouth, his throat, pushing him open and rubbing him raw. 

Linhardt grabs fists full of Caspar’s round ass, even though Caspar’s clenching his muscles to keep himself from bucking into Linhardt’s mouth. Linhardt wishes he wouldn’t hold back, so he does the thrusting himself, forcing Caspar’s cock deeper into his throat, breathing through his nose as best as he can, enveloped in the scent. Spit drips from his mouth, his eyes water, and then Caspar yanks him back by his hair. 

“If I don’t fuck you right now, I’m gonna die,” Caspar says, looking as wrecked as Linhardt feels. He pulls Linhardt to his full height and crashes their lips together. Tasting his own sweat and come never puts Caspar off. He licks deep into Linhardt’s mouth, moaning into the kiss as he steers them to the couch where the lube is waiting from last night. Roughly, he shoves Linhardt over the side. Linhardt’s cock rubs against the fabric and he almost comes on contact, but he keeps it together, anticipation boiling in his stomach as Caspar slicks his fingers. 

Caspar pushes one thick finger inside and Linhardt melts around him. The first is always easy. “More,” he sighs, and Caspar delivers. The stretch burns on the second finger, but only for a moment, because his body knows Caspar’s hand, and his cock. Caspar scissors his fingers, spreading Linhardt further to make room for a third finger. Linhardt cries out at the fourth—most of Caspar’s hand is inside him now, pumping in and out. One day he’ll convince Caspar to fist him, but Caspar only gives him a taste today, thrusting up to his palm before pulling out completely. 

“Need you,” Linhardt whines, unbearably empty. His cock throbs at the sound of Caspar squirting out more lube and coating himself.

“Ready?” Caspar asks, pressing against Linhardt’s waiting entrance.

“Now, Caspa—aaah!” He doesn’t even get the whole name out before Caspar pushes in, effortless, filling him to the brim. Linahrdt won't last long, but neither will Caspar. He’s shaking inside Linhardt, like it takes everything he has not to burst, and Linhardt gives him a moment, because he knows what will come if he waits. 

Caspar takes a deep breath, hands on Linhardt’s hips as he slowly slides out— _it’s coming, it’s coming—_

He slams Linhardt so hard the couch hits the wall. A inhuman noise comes out of Linhardt’s mouth—it’s so good—and Caspar does it again, faster and harder. He grabs Linhardt’s hair with one hand and pulls, relentless as he fucks Linhardt into the couch. Linhardt’s going to bruise and the fabric burns the skin of his cock but the pressure is so good: on his back, on his scalp, against his dick, in his ass—everywhere at once. Caspar’s sweating harder, dripping onto Linhardt’s back, and he’s drunk on the smell. Linhardt is so close, and he rubs himself against the couch in time with Caspar’s punishing rhythm to get even closer. The aftermath is going to be fucking filthy, but he doesn’t care.

Caspar pushes Linhardt down so far his nipples grind into the cushion and twin jolts tip him over the edge. He can’t pinpoint the source of the pleasure—it’s all over his body, skin deep and deep inside at the same time—but with nowhere to go, Linhardt’s come pools around his cock, hot and sticky and soaking the couch. 

Everything—the heat, the pressure, the steady rhythm of come from his cock—is too much but he wouldn’t dream of stopping Caspar from pounding into him. Shivers wrack his body as Caspar keeps thrusting—the pressure on his prostate might destroy him, but still more come pulses out as a second orgasm knocks Linhardt out in deep, dull waves.

“Hang in there, Lin, I’m close,” Caspar gasps, his voice wrecked from yelling. “You’re so good, you’re—” He cuts off into a yell when his orgasm finally takes him and collapses over Linhardt as he spills inside him. He’s heaving, his heavy body pushing Linhardt further down into the couch with every breath, but at this point Linhardt is too fucked out and full of come to protest. 

It’s still a relief when Caspar finally lifts off and pulls out. Come leaks down Linhardt’s legs; he feels Caspar’s eyes on him as it drips out, and he clenches his ass in a feeble attempt to keep more of it inside him, just for a moment. 

Hands settle on Linhardt’s back, gently rubbing his already-sore muscles. “I fucking love you,” Caspar says.

Linhardt finds the breath to laugh. “I fucking love you, too, Caspar.” 

Caspar helps him to his feet and leads him toward the bathroom. “I’m gonna bathe you, okay? Real gentle.”

It sounds nice, and it is, relaxing in the bath. Caspar washes him from head to toe, dries him in their fluffiest towel, and tucks him into bed naked. Linhardt watches Caspar dress through heavy eyelids.

“I’m gonna clean up,” Caspar says. “You get some rest.”

Once he’s gone, Linhardt realizes he’s on Caspar’s side of the bed, and he smiles. Surrounded by his scent, less intense but still entirely _him_ , it’s even easier to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th Casphardt fill! Can I call myself Casphardt anon now? I know this is pretty tame compared to some of the stuff on the kinkmeme but it might also be the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written. Linhardt getting off on Caspar's stink makes total sense to me, though. 
> 
> Remember when you could set turn ons/turn offs in the Sims? Basically, Linhardt is a Sim with a misplaced body odor turn on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!
> 
> Title comes from Emotions by Mariah Carey.
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [where do you get off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393) (sex on a crowded train)  
> [run me 'til i can't go further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504) (size kink)  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873) (ass eating while playing video games)  
> [keep your chin up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681) (deepthroating)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [gift-wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519) (powerbottom Caspar)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [no small feat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759) (small dick and proud Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
